A Remarkable Fate
by Mikana-yukihara
Summary: when Aoi was in grateful danger Mikan came to the rescue and saved her and next thing she knew she was packing up to live with her and her brother. " Aoi what's your brother's name"said Mikan. "Eh..oh n-natsume...Natume Hyuuga".


[I wrote this around 11pm dozing of once in a while hitting the keyboard so if there are any "dftht" words for example i apologize in behalf of my keyboard other than that other grammar errors are done by me. P.S. my first fanfic _Enjoy!_ XD]

Summary: it all started with his sister being chase leading him, to _her_ leading him, into an unremarkable fate

Disclaimer: well It's not mine that's all I got to say… thank you :)

"Huff… ha..huff..oww" "get her don't let her get away" a man with jet black hair said commanding two man that

could barely run holding a bottle of sake and trying not to stumble on the trash cans near the alley way that seem

to shine a bit from the light post illuminating their orange glare. "gotcha…where do you think you're going little

one HAHaHAH" "p-please don't …SOMEONE HELP HELP M-hmph" "Tsk, Tsk,Tsk w-why are HAHAha w-why are you

running away from me…. can't you see I'm just trying to be nice by pleasing my guest i-I don't want to be a bad

host HAHAHA!" the man with jet black hair said putting a finger on his lips telling her to be quiet. Disgusting.

Everything about him was disgusting, his breath reek of alcohol and his finger nails were a mixture of

blakishyellowish that seem to match his crooked teeth. "please l-let me go. Sniff…- I want to g-go h-h-home…sniff"

the girl said who seemed to have the same color hair as the drunken man before her but hers was much prettier,

silkier that reach below her shoulders and tantalizing crimson eyes that had a blend of fear and sadness. "You

can go home after me and my buddies have a taste of you HAHAHA""NOOOO!" "what have I TOLD YOU! DON'T

SCR-" BAM! W-Wha WHO..WHO DID THAT show yourself y-you COW-WARD HA!" Dead silence was all you could

hear the trees stopped breathing, the wind stopped blowing, and the moon that reflected on the pavement floor

hid behind a cloud leaving only the lamp post to be the only mean of light source. "Stupid cats getting high and

tap dancing on the fricking streets" he mumbled "GO THROW YOUR WIG BALLS SOMEWHERE ELSE AND STOP

DANCING AROUND THIS AIN'T NO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL" he shouted toward the direction in which the stone

was thrown." "Now" he said in an attempt to make his raspy voice sound sweet."where were we..ah yes now I

remember. Come here you" "No!" "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE" a third part shouted from the shadows that engulf the

alleyways. "Oh yeah. Make me" the drunken men said with no signs of fear seeing as the voice was sweet and

innocent match with a babyish accent. As soon as he said that the figure approached the lamp post so all who

were there could see the person who dares to interrupt his fun. "oooooh well if it isn't a hot babe lucky me…

HEY!" he said to the girl he held by the hair. "Guess you're not gonna be lonely tonight HAHA!" he whisper to the

dark hair girl. "Come her babe and us three can have some fun!" he said eyeing the girl just a few steps of him.

She had long golden-brown hair that reach at her waist with curly ends sprawling at the wind's touch, a pair of

hazel eyes that seemed to have almost all the colors of a rainbow and shine of purity and innocence, and a petite

body that had all expectations of what a cookie cutter model should be: a slim waist, pale white creamy soft skin,

and a porcelain face, not to mention curves of an hour glass and c- cup breast that seemed to be growing slowly

into a D cup, in short she was a beauty, a true goddess dress in a tank top dress that had sakura petals drawn

every were of her upper stomach ending a little just above her knee with soft pink flats. "I said LET HER GO!" she

shouted with a determine look and a straight face. "oh yeah, well I say MAKE ME" and before he knew it she was

already in front of him." How …how did you" "Does not matter" she said. She balls her fist and hits the drunken

men in the stomach, then straitening him up as she bends her knee in a ninety degree angle and BAM! Hit him in

the sacred most sacred place a man had next to his pride and dignity of course. In mere seconds the man went

down. "hey sweetie are you ok" the hazel eye girl told the crimson one in the most gentle voice she could master.

"I-I'm so s-scared" she said tears staining her face and as quick as lightning she jumped in the arms of the hazel

girl and held her dress as if her life depended on it. Which pretty much did. "There, there don't cry I already beat

up the bad guys" she said giving her a brightening smile. "B-But what about the other two! I think they escaped,

sniff, we should go we should-" "Don't worry I already took care of them before I showed my face to that meanie"

the hazel one said reassuring her with a warm smile. "O-okay. Thank you very much" the crimson girl said

mimicking the same smile but not with the same spark that the hazel one gave which was special in so many

ways. "No problem, besides we girls have to have our back not waiting for a prince charming to come save us"

she said giving a giggle once in a while. "yeah" the crimson girl said. "Anyway what's your name my name is Mikan

Sakura, age 17, still in high school and still failing hahaha"she said with an aura of stupidity. "uh..um m-my name

is Aoi Hyuuga, age 12, and um… s-still in elementary" she said stuttering once in a while with a blush creeping her

features. "Well Aoi-chan where do you live I'll walk you there" Mikan said. "A-Actually I came from Hiroshima and

then about seven o'clock I came here to Kyoto in a bus I-I was looking for a train station to take me to where my

family lives in Tokyo I thought this was Tokyo since I only saw the reflection of the city in a mirror and it said

"Tokyo" but I should h-have known that m-mirrors reflect. So I got off the b-bus to find a train station to Tokyo

b-but then once I was l-looking for one those guys started following me then I walked really fast and next thing I

knew I was running, barely catching my breath but then he grabbed me" she said talking in a high speed with

tears pouring like rain "and t-then that was were … you came in" she said in a whisper barely audible but still

reaching Mikan's ears" "wow " she said while lifting the girl and carrying her" you had a pretty long day didn't you

sweetie but I'm afraid the train station is close by now" Mikan said. "What! Oh my god what am I going to do

now" Aoi said. "Don't worry you can come to my house I live alone since my grandpa died a month ago" Mikan

said in a sad tone. "Oh thank you so much.. And I'm sorry about your grandfather" "yeah me too" she said" well

any way here we are" Mikan said returning to her cheerful self. They both reached a two story temple that had

Sakura painted branches hugging the white walls with black tiles that made up the arching roof. The path that

leads to the temples was made up of rocky floor tiles that had paintings either of nature, animals, or just people

cover with a glaze so the painting weren't damage by rain or the heels of anybody. The curves of the pathway

were decorated with every plant you could pretty much imagine rose bushes, lilies, magentas, sapphire tulips, (_I _

_don't think there real oh well_), and so on. "wo-wow your home is really beautiful" Aoi said. "Thanks!" said Mikan

with her usual charming smile. "Now let's see where that darn key is" she said while rummaging around a potted

plant. "Aha I found it!" she said holding up a silver key which had curves on both of its sides. Turning the key two

times to the right, then once to the left and finally a big wedgey to finish it up. "there we go.. come right in mi

casa is tu toilette… or something like that" Mikan said. The inside of the house made the outside look like a moldy

cheese left at the banks of a fish tank it really was beautiful with reddish-brown silky curtains hanging beside the

windows that gave a view of a Japanese garden, the walls colored in a skin colored peach paint that had portraits

hanging on them, and the floor which was a wooden oak tree tiles that contemplated the maroon sofas with red

and soft pink pillows with a wooden table in the middle filled with ornament and one or two family pictures. "Are

you hungry Aoi-chan I just made Inarizushi and tamagoyaki is pretty good if I do say so myself " Mikan said while

giggling. Um.. y-yes please and thank you" Aoi said shyly. "No need to be shy here you go and some onigiri if your

still hungry", Mikan said while putting the plate in front of her. "Thank you" Aoi said. After a few passing minutes it

was already nine o'clock. " mmmm I'm sleepy" mikan said rubbing her eyes while putting the dishes away. "Me

too" Aoi said "Well let's go to bed shall we you can sleep with me I don't want to leave you alone." She said

"okay… tomorrow I will go to the train station and finally go to my big brother" Aoi said with a happy tone. "yeah"

Mikan said not really looking forward to it. Unfortunately Aoi caught this and felt bad for Mikan because she knew

once she left, Mikan would be left all alone in this big temple that serves as her home even if she does know how

to fight she would still had to eat alone, sleep alone, reminiscing the times she used to be with her grandfather

until those memories were unbearable that she fell asleep, with exhaustion being the champion of the fight. She

knew, after all, her mother died when she was one year old but with the support of her caring father and her

jerky brother she began to live again. But seeing Mikan she did not see herself in her, she did not saw a girl that

was depressed or a girl that gave up on life she saw a beautiful young girl that lived for life and face all her

battles with that determined look to try her best and no matter what obstacle throws at you… you can always

overcome it and with that thought on her raven head she asked Mikan." Hey Mikan..uh.. chan? Do you want to

come live with me and my brother." Aoi said. " Eh.."Mikan said bliking her hazel orbs. "Do you want to come live

with me in Tokyo" Aoi said this time a little louder." Eh eeeeeeh! B-but .. no I don't think I can I don't want to be a

burden on you and your family" Mikan said throwing her hands up in the air. " nonsense" Aoi said " I'm sure my

family would greet you with open arms besides my dad travels the world because he is a famous painter and my

brother is busy with school and the company my dad inherit but gave it to my brother . in short I'll be all alone and

with nobody to play with "Aoi said "Besides you DID helped me from the clutches of those bad guys" Aoi said

giving Mikan a smile. " wow.. Aoi-chan I never thought you'll be this talkative guess I rubbed on you huh Aoi"

Mikan said making Aoi blushed. "w-well do you accept my offer" Aoi said making puppy wide eyes which were

impossible for Mikan to say no. "Well ok I guess I can go as long I'm not a bother" Mikan said "yay" said Aoi while

going to bed with Mikan beside her. "Oh Aoi by the way what's your brother's name" Mikan said with a hint of

curiosity. "huh …oh it's.. Natsume" Aoi said with a sleepy voice finally losing herself into a deep slumber.

"Natsume" Mikan thought. " _Natsume Hyuuga well I can't wait to meet you_" Mikan said with a smile etched in her

face while soon falling asleep with only hers and Aoi's soft breaths been the only sounds in the room.

TOKYO, JAPAN 9 : 30pm

"_Wonder why I feel like something special's going to happen tomorrow oh well better not mess with it"_, said a sleepy dark haired boy with a muscular pale body and mesmerizing crimson eyes that were slowly closing away.


End file.
